Barnyard Goes To Dante's Peak
by rocker95
Summary: The barnyard takes a trip to Dante's Peak and things start up like the movie.
1. On The Road To Dante's Peak

Episode 16: Barnyard Goes To Dante's Peak

Chapter 1: On The Road To Dante's Peak

DJ had finally gotten back from Rome in a huge grey city bus. He walked in the door.

"Pack up guys!" he said. "We're going to Dante's Peak!"

On the road.

"Why in the world would we go to the pyro town?" asked Otis.

"I love Dante's Peak!" said DJ.

"Are you sure you don't just love the movie?" asked Otis.

"Okay, I confess." said DJ. "But I just thought you guys would've wanted to see the sights."

"You didn't ever have my vote!" said Teresa.

"You guys, if the volcano errupts, there's things I can do to prevent extreme danger." said DJ.

"Such as?" asked Otis.

"Hovercraft installed in the bus's axles." said DJ.

"Pretty clever!" said Jacob and Nate at the same time.

"Sneaky as a feagle!" said DJ.

"What's a feagle?" asked Pig.

"It's like a fox and an eagle mixed." said DJ.

"Wait, isn't this bus a rental?" asked Abby.

"Abby, it's from Rome!" said DJ. "They won't get it back!"

"Okay, so you've killed and stole." said Abby. "I thought you were our guardian angel."

"Actually, I didn't want to hide the fact that I was a vampire." said DJ. "I'm sort of glad I'm not, because my jaw would be on the back of my head!"

"DJ, I didn't know why you acted so weird. I'm sorry I punched you then." said Abby.

"It's okay." said DJ. "It didn't really hurt."

"You better stop talking to him!" said Daisy to Abby.

"Honey, we're just friends." said DJ.

"Better be." said Daisy.

"You know you're everything to me." said DJ.

"I'd beat you up!" said Otis.

"You're like a fly!" said DJ.

"Shut up! If you guys don't shut up, I'll jump in the volcano myself!" shouted Teresa.

DJ rolled his eyes and got a knife from overhead of the driver's seat and cut his tongue so he could drink some of his own blood.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Abby.

"No." said DJ. "I just told you guys I'm a vampire."

"You still got blood." said Abby.

"When someone becomes a vampire, they don't lose all their blood." said DJ. "The only true things are you lose some blood, you grow fangs and you have a never ending craving for blood. That's why I cut myself. I don't want to turn anyone into vampires."

"So, you don't die?" asked Pip.

"Nope. And when you change, you'll never die." said DJ.

"How's come you eat dinner?" asked Pig.

DJ laughed and said "How far do you track behind?" 


	2. A Suspicious Person

Chapter 2: A Suspicious Person

The barnyard animals were at Dante's Peak. DJ had a plan for if the volcano errupted. But if and until then, they were staying in the city bus. The vacation was for two weeks. DJ had a food and drink supply that would last that long.

While everyone was watching TV and DJ and Daisy were making out, there was a knock on the bus door.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Otis went toward the front of the bus.

It was some thing with a brown, white and blue suit that looked a lot like a jawa from Star Wars. As a matter of a fact, you could see orange eyes staring out of the hood. The different thing was it was cow sized.

"What do I do?" asked Otis then DJ realized the thing had cow hooves.

"Let 'em in." said DJ.

Daisy opened the bus door and "it" came aboard.

All but DJ looked scared.

The thing put down its hood and revealed its face: a black and white cow with red hair and green eyes.

"Why'd you all look so scared?" he asked. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"What's your name?" asked DJ.

"Mysterious." said the cow.

"I'm DJ." said DJ. "These are my friends and family: Teresa Miller, Miles, Otis, Pig, Pip, Abby, Freddy, Peck, Joey, Duke, Kacey, Gage, Maybella, JoJo, Trixx, Nate, Jacoby "Trimble", Bessy, Dallas, Ben and Chris."

"Nice to meet you all. My wife Stacy's in the Lambo-"

"You guys leaving town?" asked DJ.

"No, she's asleep." said Mysterious.

"Oh." said DJ.

"Hey, why don't you guys enjoy the Dante's Peak Festival?" asked Mysterious.

"We don't have disguises." said Otis.

"You don't need any." said Mysterious. "The residents have it in their heads that there's radiaton from the last erruption. They suspect anything weird."

"We'll think about it." said DJ.

So Mysterious left the bus door.

"Otis, why'd you tell him we had no disguises?" asked Abby. "Didn't you not see the orange glow from his eyes?"

"Yeah, he could tell everyone that so they'd uncover our secret to the whole USA." said Peck.

"No one can make up lies like that!" said Jacob.

"No, people can do it, he's just not lying." said DJ.

"How do you know that?" asked Pig.

"I read his mind. He just wants to be friends and he knows my abilities." said DJ.

Daisy smiled at DJ. 


	3. Lava Rerising

Chapter 3: Lava Rerising

Green Valley Hot Springs. (Twonset Hot Springs in the movie. Renamed to make people forget it.)

There was a couple in the water.

"I think we'll go here next year. It's better here than it is at San Francisco." said the woman.

"Do you notice how hot this is?" asked the man.

"It DOES say hot." said the woman.

Sizzzzzzz!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

Back at the city bus.

"I sense something bad." said DJ.

"Like what?" asked Daisy. "It's not the volcano is it?"

"I don't know." said DJ unsure. "We've got to get to Twonset Hotsprings."

When the crew's bus got there, they discovered a black Mazda International Scout parked close to the steps.

"You guys stay here." said DJ. "I'll be back." he said and went down there.

"So what do you have to do to get DJ on you?" Abby asked Daisy.

"He's just attracted to me, hamburger!" said Daisy.

"Would you girls stop!" shouted Otis. "No two guys are worth fighting over! Can't you break this WAR between you!"

"Not until she stops talking to my honey!" said Daisy.

"Oh my...For the love of peace!" said JoJo. "Abby, you're married to Otis! Daisy, you're married to DJ! I think you're both husband jealous! Chill out, man!"

"I admit it." said Daisy. "I thought I was going to live my entire life with Otis, but you're the bitch that changed that!"

"I admit I'm jealous too." said Abby.

"Now. Can we work this out?" asked JoJo.

"I'll also admit I kissed DJ once. But it wasn't out of love." Abby lied ignoring JoJo.

"Oh, here we-"

"OH MY GOSH!" shouted DJ from over the hill.

Later.

DJ had many members behind him down there. Steam rose from the water.

"They should've stayed in Quake-A-Roni." said DJ. (And if you've ever played Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012, you'd know what I was talking about. :))

"I think Dante's Peak is gonna go up in flames." said Daisy. "What do we do?"

"Alert the town." said DJ.

"There goes Ben's beliefs." said Miles. 


	4. Don't Trust An Animal?

Chapter 4: Don't Trust An Animal!

"So what you're saying is the whole town should be called to a meeting just because some little incident." said a representative.

"I hate to get off track, but you have no history of the old Dante's Peak." said DJ. "I have seen it all before. The roasting of the 'Ronies' is only the beginning of an erruption. You have got to get everyone in a meeting and you have got to get out. You'll be sorry if you don't listen to me."

"You know, I hate to say this, but I don't know whether to take advice from an animal." said a cop.

DJ kicked the door open breaking the lock and stormed out the office.

"You'll have to pay for that!" said the mayor.

"I'm not a human, remember?" asked DJ.

"But we'll get animal control!" said the cop.

That set DJ off.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around with an angry look on his face and he spoke an evil tone he had never spoke: "You don't know my strength. You'd never catch me even if you tried your whole life."

He turned back around, kicked the doorknob off and continued out to the bus.

Night.

DJ sat in the driver's seat with his hooves kicked up on the dashboard staring at the moon. Daisy sat on the floor beside him.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

DJ shook his head and said "They're speciest. If some damn human walked in there and said my same exact words, I think they'd be putting the town on alert."

"At least you tried." said Daisy.

"My hide!" exclaimed DJ. "They're just like Paul."

"Let's try to get rest." said Daisy.

Town Water Supply.

Lava collided with the water pipes.

Bus.

"Daisy, I feel something else going on." said DJ.

"What now?" asked Daisy.

"We need to get to the water supply." said DJ. 


	5. Erruption

Chapter 5: Erruption

The barnyard traveled to the water supply and brown sulfur dioxide was there.

DJ got back to the bus.

"It's just what we imagined." said DJ. "We have got to get this town on alert and they must listen!"

The next day.

DJ had once again called a meeting in the court house.

"So you once again say that the volcano is going to errupt?" asked the mayor.

DJ ran his hoof through his hair. "There's sulfur dioxide in the water supply! You can go there and look yourself!"

"Alert?" asked the cop (from Chapter 4).

"Yes." said DJ. "This mountain has a very short fuse!"

"We'll make sure to it." said the mayor. "All citizens in the high school gymnasium."

Then and there.

"I suggest everyone leave now." started DJ. "There's not much-" He looked down at a glass of 7-Up and it was shaking.

"It's time to go! Get out of here now!" he shouted, grabbed Daisy by the hoof and teleported to the bus.

The two got on with the rest of the crew and started the bus.

"We've gotta find the road out of here!" said DJ and drove in an aimless direction.

A few hours later, the volcano had errupted. DJ and the crew still hadn't found their way out.

They stopped on an ash covered hill when they saw black lava in front of them. A bunch of trees were on fire.

DJ shifted the gear and stared at the lava.

"DAMN IT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Were stuck!" said Daisy.

"We can't drive across that!" said DJ and just sat there. "We're going airborne!"

DJ put the hovercraft on and flew over the lava. 


	6. A Sorrowful Ending

Chapter 6: A Sorrowful Ending

DJ had been hovering for hours. He had just decided to fly away from Dante's Peak until they got back on the main road.

On the road.

"I'm never going back there again." said DJ.

"Quite a scare, huh?" asked Daisy.

Some time after they got back from Dante's Peak.

DJ was back in his room staring out the window when Daisy came in.

"Hey." said Daisy.

"Hey, sweetheart!" said DJ.

"You know, when I come in here, you're always staring out the window." said Daisy.

"Yeah, it relieves my stress on something." said DJ.

"What's wrong?" asked Daisy.

"The best cousin I've ever had has been dead since my childhood." said DJ. "I loved to ride amusement rides even back then. My cousin, Laurie had a special talent to create rides out of scrap. Well, you remember our 2005 farm?"

"Yeah." said Daisy.

"Well, she made a Roundup ride and brought it there." said DJ. "We were going to ride it and when it rose up, the bolts came unlose. The wheel ended up upside down on the gound. The floor caved in. I was unconscious and I didn't know what had happened to Laurie." he said and remained silent for a little bit, breaking down into tears. "And when I came to my senses, she was in her mom's arms. She was gone forever."

"Honey, I'm sorry." said Daisy.

"And that's why I'm staring out the window most of the time." said DJ. "I love the feel of the sun's warm shine. It makes me feel like Laurie's right beside me."

Daisy kissed DJ on the cheek.

"I feel like it's my fault she's gone." said DJ. "If I hadn't liked things like that..."

"DJ, I know it's hard for you." began Daisy. "But I know it's not your fault."

"Who are you kidding, Daisy!" shouted DJ. "She would have been here if I wouldn't have asked for that stupid ride!"

"DJ, things happen." said Daisy. "We don't know it's going to happen and we can't explain it."

"But I should have." said DJ.

"Maybe you will see her again." said Daisy.

"Vampires don't die, SWEETHEART!" said DJ.

"Well, nevertheless, I came in here to tell you something." said Daisy.

"And what is that?" asked DJ.

"I'm pregnant." said Daisy.

DJ looked back and smiled.

Van Halen- Humans Being

THE END

Chris Hardwick as Otis

Kevin James as JoJo

Courteney Cox as Daisy

Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby

Danny Glover as Miles

Tino Insana as Pig

Jeff Garcia as Pip

Rob Paulsen as Peck and Joey

Cam Clarke as Freddy

Dom Irrera as Duke

Wanda Sykes as Bessy

Teresa Miller as herself

Nathan McCarty as himself

and Jacoby Trimble as himself

The next episode:

What happens when a vampire cow and a cow have a child? Twilight moments! Birth has gone all wrong for Daisy's child and the only other option is turning Daisy into a vampire.

Don't miss episode #17: Breaking Dawn: BarnyardStyle! 


End file.
